1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing a pre-measured amount of a powder substance into another receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Powder dispensing devices are well known. They are used to mix pre-measured amounts of a powder substance such as baby formula or powdered drink mix. These powder substances are hard to measure and mix while on the go. The powder dispensing devices of the prior art generally use a housing chamber to store a powder substance and a dispensing chamber to dispense a powder substance into a receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,563 discloses a quantitative dispensing device having a cylindrical body. A separator plate is engaged in an inner annular slot on the top of the cylindrical body, forming a bottom housing chamber and a top measuring chamber. The separator plate has an opening which allows the powder substance to flow from the bottom housing chamber to the top measuring chamber. The top measuring chamber includes a scale divider having a sleeve and wing part for measuring varying amounts of a powder substance. Patent '563 does not disclose three separate chambers, interchangeable measuring devices, nor a locking tooth, locking ring, and spring mechanism for alternate retention in and removal from the measuring device from the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,336 discloses a power dispensing device having a cylindrical container with a removable top for covering a central storage area holding a dry food commodity. The mid-section of the container includes a tapered funnel terminating in an opening, which includes screw threads for engaging the opening with a bottle. A rotatable cylinder is operably carried on the funnel having two pre-measured cavities for collecting an amount of the dry food product. Upon rotation of the cylinder, the cavity carries the product and dispenses the dry food into another receptacle. The device also contains a latch and flange mechanism for locking the rotatable cylinder in a fixed position. Patent '336 does not disclose three separate chambers, interchangeable measuring devices, nor a locking tooth, locking ring, and spring mechanism for alternate retention in and for removal from the measuring device from the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,274 discloses a device for measuring, dispensing, and storing of powder, granular, and grain materials. The device includes a storing container and a measuring and dispensing unit. The measuring and dispensing unit of the device includes a moveable slide which delivers the substance from the receiving opening, in the storage container, to the dispensing opening. The slide includes a spring mechanism to return the slide into its original position after operation and a retaining apparatus to hold the slide inside the device in its dispensing position when the device is not in use. Patent '274 does not disclose three separate chambers, interchangeable measuring devices, nor a locking tooth, locking ring, spring mechanism for removal of the measuring device, and a tapered top chamber engageable with a liquid receptacle.
U.S. patent publication 2010/0012683 discloses a powder dispensing device having a hollow housing member and two cover members. The first cover member includes an aperture for allowing a powder substance to pass through from the housing member to a slidable measuring member with an open cavity to measure the powder substance. The second cover member fits over the first cover member and includes an aperture in its side wall to dispense the powder substance. Patent publication '683 does not disclose interchangeable measuring devices, nor a locking tooth, locking ring, and spring mechanism for retention and removal of the measuring device from the housing, nor a tapered top chamber engageable with a liquid receptacle.
The prior art to date does not disclose a powder dispensing device combining three separate chambers, interchangeable measuring devices, a locking tooth, locking ring, and spring mechanism for retention and removal of the measuring device from the housing, and a tapered top chamber engageable with a liquid receptacle. None of the prior art can be combined in this way to suggest these necessary modifications. There is no teaching, suggestion, or motivation that would have enabled a person of ordinary skill in the art to modify any prior art powder dispensing device to allow interchangeable measuring devices and a locking tooth, locking ring, and spring mechanism for retention and removal of the measuring device.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for storing, measuring and dispensing a predetermined amount of powder substance into a liquid or other receptacle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide users with an easy way to dispense and mix food and drinks while on the go.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide users with an easy way to disassemble and clean components comprising the powder dispensing apparatus.